gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eganio
For archived discussions, please see: *Archive 1 Categories Can you see anything wrong with the current changes I've made regarding Liberty City categories and articles? A-Dust 21:01, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Sandbox I think that the page looks great. However, I'm not sure about the San Andreas Transport Authority. Adding the category Districts in Los Santos is another suggestion, as it shows up as a separate district when driven/flown into. A-Dust 23:19, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Also, I think it should be stated where the news story came from, just to end any confusion. I would think its from WCTR News with Lianne Forget, but I may be wrong. A-Dust 23:21, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Inappropriate Username It's probably easier for you to ask questions on my talk page, since I can reply below your question and other people can join in easier. As for this user, you should send an email asking they speak to Wikia or email tor@wikia.com to change his username. If he continues to use his existing username, you should block the user and select "Unacceptable username" from the reason list. I wouldn't block him until after you have told him how to change his username though. Gboyers talk 12:45, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :That username isn't as bad. It's not implications that I'm concerned about (see 69), but blatent swearing everywhere for no reason is just rude and unnecessary. Having "Fuckface" on every talk page simply isn't very nice. Gboyers talk 02:03, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Missions Hey, wasup. I see your working with the Bank heist missions for SA. Could you look over the other missions for San Andreas as well? I would do it myself but I'm a bit busy and am trying to get Vice City Stories and GTA III to catch up in the list so they have articles for their missions. LCS is solved and has a page for every mission but I want to work on VCS and III as well as making sure they have the correct layout as we can see on Driving Mr. Leone or Dam and Blast (which you significantly contributed to. :P ) Plus simply call me as "Flesh" whenever your responding to any message from me, or telling me something. Good luck :-) --''GTA 4 PC'' 13:48, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Mission wise, I'm expert in all of them, mainly GTA3 and SA. My idea would be to first start a page for every mission then clean them up with the rules we're here to follow. The SF strand specially needs a lot of update. Also I have a little bit of hard time understanding the Las Venturas part of SA's storyline, so that's good your working with it. I actually finished VCS only a couple of days ago. --''GTA 4 PC'' 20:52, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::Capture images? You mean with the Print Screen button on your keyboard? Because if that's the one I guess I'm gonna take pictures on every mission I'm working with for GTA3. And you can always download a save game from that mission to get an image. --''GTA 4 PC'' 21:05, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::Oww, you mean camera in-game. There is none in GTA3 so it's a different story there. And even when I use the camera it shows up to be pretty dark. --''GTA 4 PC'' 21:14, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Woohoo - I completely forgot you can take screenshots with fraps. Besides, I don't think Key to Her Heart needs to be much detailed, all you do is "follow a car then go to the sex shop and continue following then kill a gimp carrying a dildo and woops! you got a girlfriend", that was enough to describe it haha. Besides yesterday I put some work on Reuniting the Families. You played the other GTA's except VC and SA? GTA 4 PC 21:30, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Same here - I have completed III, VC, SA, LCS and VCS but not 1, 2, London, Advance or IV. --''GTA 4 PC'' 21:35, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Heh, Advance is the most overlooked GTA, it's not even listen under GTA Games in the filter <<<< Ohhh, and by the way, are you an admin here and who is this user with "inappropriate username"? --''GTA 4 PC'' 21:39, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :No, what's this? --''GTA 4 PC'' 21:42, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Main page What was hapenning was with a lower resolution stuff on the main page was been messed around howether Gboyers did some work reformating the POTD and its been fixed Chip2007 1:33PM 2 July 2008 (GMT) Distinguished Service }|'User:Eganio'|}} Distinguished Service Medal }| }|}} Category:Distinguished Service Hi Ed. I'm delighted to present to you the Distinguished Service Medal, for consistent excellence of contributions to Grand Theft Wiki. You should be proud, and I'm honoured to have you on our team. Gboyers talk 01:38, 7 July 2008 (UTC) What's up! Hey, man, wassup. Been a while, last I left a message. Where are you in your work around here with the SA articles? Today I've been a bit busy and created 5,6 VCS mission articles since this one is too overlooked. GTA 4 PC 14:48, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Everything is running smooth with my VCS work, I just need someone to help me out and the best one would be A-Dust, but I haven't seen him around for a while. If you look at my contributes you can guess what I'm working with. And what's the new wiki about? Congrats for the medal as well. Gboyers is honored to have you alongside him, but oh well, wait, I was the one who introduced this place to you, heh! GTA 4 PC 21:01, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for cleaning up Turn On, Tune In, Bug Out.. I didn't really understand the mission which is why it sounded so weird. GTA 4 PC 10:08, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Who to ask? I see you don't believe you're an expert in the GTA games before GTA III so who should I ask if I have a question about them? MoNK 23:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Thank You I am the person who made the edits o the Michelle vs karen articles. Thank you for explaining the reason for 2 articles. I also realise that your the person not farmilliar with gta iv, well i want you to know that now i know the reason for 2 articles that i am contribruting to the page. Biggest gta fan ever 08:34, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Good Friend hay again, I'd just like to say that I'm happy to be your friend, and that your a good friend, like with the michelle page i just added the info that i knew, instead of telling me better ways to reword it you just fixed it up for me, and i learnt a bit about the wording from reading how you had it. You have also taught me the power of reading talk pages, to see if my ideas have been thought of already, using them to see, are my ideas really that good, and even creating my user page. one more thing, what does it actually mean to have friends on GTW? Biggest gta fan ever 05:29, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Businesses Hello, I have created a page, Businesses in Liberty City, could you check the layout? Any advice on how to improve it would be appreciated. I also asked how to change an articles name: Businesses in GTA San Andreas to Businesses in San Andreas. I was thinking then I could just put a line at the beginning saying something along the lines of "the following businesses appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas" MoNK 11:47, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Friendships Hey, I just thought you'd like to know, I asked Gboyers about friendships, this is what he said :Hi there. I'm glad you're enjoying your time on Grand Theft Wiki - we have always approached the wiki from the point of view of a GTA gamer more than anything else, which is why we're a lot more community focused than the purely information-based Wikipedia. Our editors are gamers, rather than professional writers or English teachers. You are absolutely right by saying: "we all have the same idea of put the information on the page, then we can fix it up, something is better than nothing" - that is exactly how I feel about the wiki. :Adding someone as your "Friend" on the wiki simply lists you as their Friend - nothing else. Friends show up on someones social profile - which you can choose to use as your user page. It is mainly for your own benefit, so you know you have someone to talk to. I hope that makes it clearer - Gboyers talk 04:33, 20 July 2008 (UTC) I aslo saw that you said your friends requests only appear on the main page, thats weird because I get e-mails, (i made my second friend today) Biggest gta fan ever 06:28, 20 July 2008 (UTC) An Observation It's funny, you say your clueless when it comes to GTA IV, i guess meaning that you've never played it, but I can't help but notice that if I go to the history or talk page of pages I'm editing, guess whose been there. You must gather a fair bit of info from what you read. Biggest gta fan ever 08:31, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Lab Hey, I saw your lab wiki, but i'm afraid I don't think that I'll ever be editing it. It looks like a great source of info, and I like to learn a bit about science when the research is done for me and i'm told the observations, but I am hopless at doing my own science. Biggest gta fan ever 05:56, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Work Hey, I have been noticing that all I have been doing lately is adding links because all the info is right (which is a good thing). So if there is anything that you think I can help with (GTA III era, preferabilly GTA Vice City, or GTA IV) I would appreciate it. Biggest gta fan ever 05:38, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Bad Luck! I've been having bad luck with trying to expand pages, They all have the expand template but need it, and it seems more than ever like your following me around (which if true i think is a good thing because the Admin isnt reverting my edits meaning im doing good) Biggest gta fan ever 08:05, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Please Help Me Explain Hey, earlier today User:Grand Theft Auto Lover asked me to nominate him for admin (see User_talk:Biggest_gta_fan_ever#Nomination)and bribed me by saying he'd nominate me in return. Can you please help me explain to him that he has only made 14 edits and isn't nearly eligable for admin (as either would I be). Thank You. BTW, it may look like that wasn't done by that user, thats because it wasn't, they left it on my board so I copied it there, I like the talk page better. Biggest gta fan ever 08:44, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I realise everything that you said, it was just the number 14 got to me. Besides, if I ever nominate someone, it'll be because I think they deserve it, NOT because they ask me to. Eg. if you weren't already an admin, just from what I notice in my watched pages, I would have to nominate you. Also, your reply to me read like (I mabye it's just how I read it) you thought that I was also trying to get nominated. This couldn't be further from the truth. Into the future maybe (but a long time into the future) but now, I don't see the need. Thank you. Biggest gta fan ever 08:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's fine, I just had to make sure you knew. Biggest gta fan ever 09:49, 25 July 2008 (UTC) OFLC merge I tackeled the merge, but it was my first, please have a look at tell me if I went about it right. OFLC, Office of Film and Literature Classification, Biggest gta fan ever 10:07, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I was looking at those too, but before the merge, they were missing the whole time, I think I can get the ones for the current ratings, but the past ratings I can only try. Biggest gta fan ever 10:28, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have the pics but there are 2 problems, They are from the official website (what do we do about the copyright thing) and also I don't know how to upload them. Reply to my talk page with the answers and I will do whatever you say I need to tomorrow (Aus time), as time is moving on Aus and i'm getting pretty tired staring at the computer. Thank You Biggest gta fan ever 10:28, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :::File name, or description? Biggest gta fan ever 09:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Done, check them out OFLC. Also check the talk page for something I added earlier. Thank You for your help in adding the pics. Biggest gta fan ever 10:17, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Done with the new ratings. Took me a while because I had to do my research on them and then reword it for consistancy. OFLC Biggest gta fan ever 10:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for fixing up the mistakes in the summeries of those images, and about the categorisation, I went to the OFLC page to see where that was categorised, sorry about that. BTW, my username is on most of the edits to the OFLC page (that have to do with the merge), and so officially, i'm taking most of the credit. But in real life, at least half of the credit belongs to you, you helped me alot in how to get those images onto the page. Also, just check on the last edit I did, as I added the info that time, and not just the pics, it may need a small cleanup. (the one to do with the new ratings, obviousley not the one after yours where I added the external link) Thank You. Biggest gta fan ever 23:19, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hey, I realise that, the credit thing was just the easiest way to say that although my username is on the edits, you helped alot. About you's knowing what type of user people are, I beleive you.Gboyers has left 2 messages on my talk page ever, yet he seems to know alot more about what I do for the wiki than I would expect him to know about a single user. More than I remember. Biggest gta fan ever 08:04, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Tommy Vercetti Just quickly before I go to a party (=D lol) I have read today that Vercetti is in San Andreas! I'll tell you about it later and explain more MoNK 18:14, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :555 We Tip mission ::While going to the destination marker, you will see police cars chase a car and a man firing at them. If you look closely, you can see it is Tommy Vercetti from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Be careful -- the police will sometimes crash into you, giving you one star on your wanted meter. :::I read this and thought you might be interested! MoNK 20:04, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Page history Now why didn't I think of that? Your right, I often forget my signature (and then remember as soon as I save) but I always go back and add it. Anyway, while i'm talking to you about page history, I for some reason looked at the history of my talk page. All edits except 3 (1 by me, 2 by Gboyers) was by you, most are replies so I checked your talk page history and there are literally more messages from me recently then on your talk page ever. I would say sorry but I see Gboyers' talk page history is the same but with your username. LOL. Biggest gta fan ever 10:02, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :I was never worried about using space on your talk page. I just thought it was funny, I was laughing the whole time I was typing that post. I deliberatley made it sound serious but thats what made it funny to me. I didn't mean to make it so seriopus that you actually beleived the seriousness. LOL. Biggest gta fan ever 11:18, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Businesses Yo, lol! I think that Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories is complete. I'll be moving on to Businesses in GTA Vice City tomorrow if possible. MoNK 19:57, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Image Attributions As we have established, screenshots of GTA games are copyright of Rockstar, not the screenshotter or uploader, so we can use them unless they have been significantly artistically modified. With other images, we usually use them unless there is a complaint, or unless we know we cannot. Image attribution is almost impossible to obtain retrospectively. Most people just take the images off random other websites or from google. The only way to ensure full atribution is to delete any image that is uploaded without it. I don't suggest we go down that route. We have successfully removed images after complaints before, and that process works well. Sure it would help to have attributions, but is enough for most. Gboyers talk 00:02, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :I was referring to you asking for the source of all those images to be verified. Our current policy states that we can use any (non artistically modified) GTA screenshot; and that we will remove any image if we receive a complaint from the creator (or copyright holder). Yes is required on all those images, but it doesn't have to be the uploader that does that (although that makes it a lot easier). Gboyers talk 00:13, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Image:Shoreside Vale Map Hey Eganio, can you delete this image Image:Shoreside Vale Map.jpg for copyright reasons. Mcanmoocanu Screenshots Hey, on the page Wardrobe, as there is a picture of the San Andreas wardrobe I wanted to put one of the GTA IV wardrobe, but I don't have one. How do all you people take screenshots of the games? Biggest gta fan ever 06:50, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :You brought up a good point, PC. it's easy to take screenshots on a PC. I will have a look at those places as there is the possibility for Niko to take photos on his phone. Unless your in a mission that specifically says to take a photo all you can do is dismiss the photo. It's a stupid feature really. But mabye there is an option to save the photos's, I will definently take a look because although GTA IV isn't on PC, there are many screenshots around the web, unless they use a camera and take a photo of the TV and then crop (which wouldn't be great quality) there must be a way. BTW, I wasn't asking you anything about the actual game, I know your clueless, I just forgot about PC and thought that somehow people were taking screenshots on console games. Thank You. Biggest gta fan ever 08:41, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Mr Vercetti OK, well I will take a break on the whole Businesses pages and try. How far is the mission into the game? MoNK 09:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Well I guess that'll be me starting another game. Hopefully it will be worth it :-) I have the PC version but I use a PS2 controller... The PC controls are so annoying! lol MoNK 10:07, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Haha, I was too lazy too! So I bought it on the internet :-D MoNK 10:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC)